


Shakespeare under the sun

by Cecilia (cumberbatches)



Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberbatches/pseuds/Cecilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do own the House at the Heights and everything that is in this work.Linda is a British Literature student who was born in Germany and John is a english classmate of hers. They met at a student's party and fell in love with each other. Both share a great love for Shakespeare's plays and sonnets (which are obviously not mine), in a way that even their lives fit the situations in his texts.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shakespeare under the sun

**Author's Note:**

> I do own the House at the Heights and everything that is in this work.Linda is a British Literature student who was born in Germany and John is a english classmate of hers. They met at a student's party and fell in love with each other. Both share a great love for Shakespeare's plays and sonnets (which are obviously not mine), in a way that even their lives fit the situations in his texts.

The soft light that comes through the round window lightens your armchair and your bookshelf. " I really have lots of books" - you think- " Pity I have already read all of them". was all curled up and had his head on your lap and a smile on his face. It was your favourite thing to do on lazy summer evenings like these: To sit by The Round Window and look at the green fields and the blue sky, only being disturbed by the inevitable hunger and your boyfriend's sudden kisses on your cheek and lips. Your fingers were on his curly blond hair and you occasionaly moved them to his left shoulder. His slow breathing was the only sound that could be heard ( and only if you listened very closely ) Silence, that's what you liked to hear. Nothing around to disturb you both. You really missed feeling the sun on your skin. Since you moved to England (that little cold island, as your parents loved to say), you were tired of wearing heavy coats and hiding from the rain. Funny you! Your friends and family heard for years that you would not care about the snow and the wind that were (or are) quite frequent there (or here) That made you giggle, and this woke Tom up. He opened his eyes and smiled to you. Sunshine made his eyes even brighter and his hair shine like gold.- What's so funny, love? - He inhaled deeply and rubbed his eyes.- I was just remembering why I came here. Remember? Advanced English, Shakespeare and other writers... \- I do. I showed you the city and... other things - He laughed and turned his head, looking through the glass at the endless green fields and the countless white clouds that moved slowly in the sky.- Sorry about the joke, love- He could look directly at the eyes of your reflection - Remember our ride in the London Eye? \- How could I forget it? You looked so beautiful... He took hold of your right hand, kissed it's back and, bringing it closer to his chest, tangled his fingers with yours. You weren't lying when you said that night was unforgettable. In fact, you would never even dare to forget the week you spent by his side. One day he would take you to walk in the parks and eat lunch on the green fields while looking at the Thames. The other, he would take you to a horror museum just to be surprised by your embrace whenever you were afraid. The thing is he would take you anywhere you wanted and do anything you wished. He was deeply and madly in love with you, and he was planning something big for the last night you would spend together.T


End file.
